You Pin him down, i'll tickle him
by SerpentWinged
Summary: Sirius and Remus see a bare strip of skin between Harry's shirt and jeans. It is just to tempting!


**This is not slash! More like daddy playing with son. Two daddies actually... hmmm...**

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, what you up to?" Sirius said, walking into Harry's bedroom with Remus in tow.<p>

"Recovering." Harry grumbled.

"From what?" Remus asked.

**"MUDBLOODS! ABOMINATION!"**

"That." Harry said, rubbing his ears.

"Mm. It is quite annoying." Remus winced as he shut the door. Harry stood up and stretched, revealing a thin line of pale skin between his emerald green blouse and dark blue jeans. Sirius and Remus exchanged mischievous looks.

"Say Harry, are you ticklish?" Sirius said, advancing forwards. Harry gulped and backed away slowly.

"No, course not, what gives you that idea?" He said quickly.

"Oh, nothing." Remus smirked as he advanced aswell. Sirius looked at Remus.

"You pin him down, i'll tickle." He smirked. Harry's eyes widened, and he made a break for the door. Remus caught him around the waist and flung him over his shoulder. Sirius went up to him and gently tickled the back of Harry's knee. Harry burst into a fit of giggles, beating his fists against Remus's back and kicking his legs. Remus wrapped one hand around Harry's shins to stop him from moving.

"Put me down Remus!" Harry shouted. Remus grinned.

"Put you down? Sure thing!" He dropped Harry on the bed and sat behind him. He pinned Harry's wrists above his head, while Sirius went and sat on Harry's waist. Harry bucked and squirmed, trying to get out of this. Sirius and Remus both grinned down at him.

"You know what i'm gonna do now?" Sirius smirked. Harry still bucked and squirmed. Sirius lifted Harry's shirt up to the top of his ribs. He placed his long fingers on Harry's sides innocently. Harry fell still, and glaed daggers at Sirius.

"Don't you dare." He scowled. Sirius barked a laugh.

"You're in no position to make threats, young man." He said, smirking. He dipped his head. For a moment Harry thought the unimaginable. Before a pair of lips met his stomach and blew.

Harry screamed in laughter, bucking, squirming and twisting his torso, but Sirius and Remus held him still. The lips blew again. And again. Once more. Last time.

Harry was gasping for breath. The fingers on Harry's sides began to delicatley dance on his abused stomach. Harry laughed manically, still bucking and twisting as if it was a matter of life and death.

The ong fingers slowly danced their way up to Harry's ribs. They traced each rib carefully, taking time to rub the pale skin. Harry had tears in his emerald eyes now. Lips once again met Harry's stomach while the fingers still traced Harry's ribs. Harry bucked and screamed in laughter. Sirius slowly sat up. He turned his back to Harry, doing a full 180 turn. He slid down Harry's body until he was sitting on the boy's knees. He lent forward and slowly made his long fingers dance up and down Harry's big toe on his left foot.

Harry curled his toes. Sirius tutted.

"Now now, none of that." He fake scolded. He gently uncurled Harry's toes and held them back with one hand. The fingers on the othe hand teased the foot by lightly trailing up and down the bridge. Harry was now attempting to stifle the giggles, with very little succes. Sirius let his nails stroke Harry's souls gently. He started to pick up speed. He suddenly hit a sensative spot right in the middle of Harry's foot. Harry thrashed and screamed harder and louder. Sirius and Remus did not fail to notice.

Sirius suddenly pulled out his wand and conjoured a hairbrush. Harry eyed it cautiously. Sirius lowered the hairbrush onto Harry's feet. And brushed.

Harry squealed and thrashed about. He screamed in laughter, as every sphere on the end of the black wires tourmented him mercilessly. Harry squawked in laughter, his closed eyes glistning with happy tears. Sirius then moved on to the other foot, repeating the moves that had driven Harry to near madness. When he had decided he had enough of the feet tourment, Sirius tuned around to position himself on Harry's waist again. Harry's shirt had fallen down over his ribs. Sirius quickly shifted it up again, and moved his fingers across Harry's muscular stomach. Harry burst into fits of giggles again.

Sirius held Harry down by grabbing his sides and gently massaging them with his fingertips. Sirius dipped his head down onto Harry's stomach and blew. Harry was having a fit of laughter. But he decided if he didn't speak up now, Sirius would never stop.

"Sir-IUS! S-s-s-s-s-stop-p-p i-it-t!" Harry managed to choke out. Sirius looked up.

"Oh, you've had enough have you?" He smirked. Harry nodded quickly.

"Yes! Just let me up!" Sirius looked up at Remus and winked. Remus smirked back and realised Harry. Harry took this as his chance to make a break for it. He hopped off the bed, and thudered into Buckbeak's room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>This happened to me once. I have my WONDERFUL older brothers to thank for that. Anyways! Reviewes get tickled by Sirius and Remus! xx <strong>

**~ Victorie Lupin 3**


End file.
